


【七五折】海洋球

by Puppy_QianMo



Series: 海洋球 [1]
Category: SNH48
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_QianMo/pseuds/Puppy_QianMo
Summary: 小科普：SM：施虐与受虐。通常双方快感来源于肉体上的疼痛与给予疼痛DS：支配与臣服。通常双方快感来源于精神上的控制与被控制简单来说，DS追求的肉体刺激很少，更多是喜欢那种心境，就是说所谓“心调”sub：DS关系中的臣服关系（可以不算严谨的类比下SM关系中的m）dom：DS关系中的支配关系（同样可以不严谨的类比SM关系中的s）不是圈里人，所以不算是特别严谨的BDSM文（问就是书读多了）注意避雷哦
Relationships: 七五折
Series: 海洋球 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615270
Kudos: 38





	【七五折】海洋球

**Author's Note:**

> 小科普：  
> SM：施虐与受虐。通常双方快感来源于肉体上的疼痛与给予疼痛  
> DS：支配与臣服。通常双方快感来源于精神上的控制与被控制  
> 简单来说，DS追求的肉体刺激很少，更多是喜欢那种心境，就是说所谓“心调”  
> sub：DS关系中的臣服关系（可以不算严谨的类比下SM关系中的m）  
> dom：DS关系中的支配关系（同样可以不严谨的类比SM关系中的s）  
> 不是圈里人，所以不算是特别严谨的BDSM文（问就是书读多了）注意避雷哦

〈0〉  
我将所有的不羁外露，只为等待一个温柔束缚。  
——许佳琪

〈1〉  
她们的初次正式会面，是在一个炎热的夏季。  
彼时许佳琪拎着行李箱推开新公寓的门，抬头对上那个人眸子的瞬间惊的险些连箱子把手都没握住。  
前天晚上身体上印下的鞭痕似乎再次隐隐地胀痛起来，存在于腕部及某些敏感部位的绳痕同样暧昧得真实。  
缘分这东西真是说不清、道不明。  
所幸，慌张的好像不止她一个人。

〈2〉  
是在半年前的那天。  
吴哲晗刚刚搞清楚自己的属性，在还没太弄明白dom和s的区别时试探着摸进了一个圈群。  
圈群挺大也挺杂，吴哲晗改好名片，还在思索下一步，一个好友验证申请了进来。  
“你好～同省哦，看咱俩id还蛮有缘，要不要聊聊呀。”  
——浙江 sub 女 Fox Seven  
而吴哲晗的id，是Mrs.Five。

〈3〉  
在许佳琪跟吴哲晗聊起的十分钟后，许佳琪就知道这家伙是个彻彻底底的新手小白。  
于是在她俩长达一周的交流中，两位的聊天记录更像是字母圈知识大科普。而主导方，显然是许佳琪。  
许佳琪并不像一个sub，至少不像小说里写的sub。而吴哲晗也不像个dom，至少不像许佳琪遇到过的dom。  
吴哲晗的性子温软又和善，一点控制欲都没有的样子，实在是令人无法理解她怎么会是dom。  
这种不同却是引起了许佳琪极大的兴趣。许佳琪确实不是传统意义上的sub，确切地说，她是个brat。比起时时刻刻跪下身子叫主人，她更向往在跪下时摸一把dom的大腿吃豆腐。  
她尤其无法理解某些sub对并不熟悉的dom顺从甚至有些讨好的态度。因此，虽然许佳琪混圈多年，来来回回聊的所有dom却都以不欢而散告终。甚至于她自己都因为写了一篇rap怼男dom的光荣历史成了圈里有点名声的“假m”。  
每每想起这事许佳琪便愤懑不已，试问哪个正常人会聊了三句不到就开始询问你的夜生活问候你的性能力呢？自己教直男癌尊重女性难道还成了她的不对吗？  
本来许佳琪对男dom的兴致就不大，近年来，由于什么劣币驱逐良币效应，圈子人的素质越来越低。随着不良新闻出现在眼前的频率越来越高，许佳琪对男dom的好感度直线下滑。此事发生后，许佳琪便做了性别限制：只找女dom。  
然而这个圈子里找女sub的女dom大概是比某国内第一女团的经费还要稀少，素质也完全没比男生好到哪去。  
好友一加就查户口的人屡见不鲜。极少数能聊起来的人也是强势款，碰见许佳琪这种“没有丝毫奴性”的brat，不出一个月，两人没打起来都还多亏了许佳琪关键时刻的后退一步。  
许佳琪本来以为吴哲晗只是因为初来乍到才会显得如此温和弱气。然而三个月过去了，两人的聊天内容已经拓展到路边碰到了一只小野猫、换季了该穿什么衣服时，许佳琪才意识到，吴哲晗好像就是这么一个温柔甚至有一点0气的dom。  
如果非要来一个比喻的话，许佳琪想，大概是很像她头像上的那只憨憨的哈士奇。

〈4〉  
吴哲晗是一名摄影师。  
前不久刚刚跳槽到另一个城市的杂志社，租了间新公寓，却是死也没敢想同租室友会是眼前的这位“Fox 7”。  
眼见着自己新室友进门便是一个踉跄，险些摔倒。吴哲晗赶忙上前帮她拿过行李，心中盘算着难道还是没掌握好力度，下手太重了？  
肢体接触的瞬间，吴哲晗脑海里一闪而过了那个晚上旖旎画面，她不由得脸一红，就听到旁边人强撑着镇定的声音：  
“屋里是不是有点太热了，要不要通通风。”  
刚有些感动，转头一看，那人却目光闪烁着压根没在看自己，露出的耳朵尖可爱的通红。

〈5〉  
其实知道对方的长相不过是在两个月之前。  
那天许佳琪踌躇了很久，给“五小姐”发去了自己的照片。  
她对自己的颜值还算有自信，这样几乎明示的暗示，她不信对方不明白她的意思。  
想要更进一步的试试。哪怕不知道对方姓名、年龄、职业、外貌……单是灵魂的感知就够了。她情愿溺死在温柔的毒药中。  
对方的“正在输入”闪了很久，最后却什么也没发，只是回了她一张照片算是回应。  
那是一张他拍，黑白滤镜下的侧脸A的要命，好看到许佳琪抱着手机尖叫。  
试问搞到了一个完全长在了自己审美上的dom是什么体验？

〈6〉  
“那那那…那你收女sub嘛～”  
“…不然我加你干嘛？”

〈7〉  
两人虽然同省，但并不同城，所以约调也就是一直在约，没有找到机会付诸实际。  
直到前段时间吴哲晗搬完家才发现，这座城市就是许佳琪的居住地。于是调教才被正式提上了日程。  
两人约好先在星巴克见面，聊一聊接受程度范围，喜爱的玩耍方式，定一下安全词，再去许佳琪找好的日租房。  
见到吴哲晗的第一眼，许佳琪很想知道为什么会有种人照片明明已经足够亮眼了，真人却还要好看更多。  
来人留着大波浪，鼻梁高挺的不似黄种人，脸超小，眼睛大大的闪着光。明明天气炎热的过分，吴哲晗却不嫌吸光地穿了一件黑色衬衫，衬衫扣打开了两个，露出雪白高挺的脖颈和名品一字锁骨。整个人瘦瘦高高，气场干净又不失强势，面无表情的样子让许佳琪瞬间想下跪接受Five女王小皮鞭的洗礼。  
然而下一秒，吴哲晗看到了许佳琪，接着露出一口大白牙向她招手。  
行吧…笑起来好像大型犬。许佳琪打消了脑子里的黄色念头，抬手朝她示意。  
第一次见面总会有些紧张。尽管聊了半年，两个人点了饮品后还是不知道怎么开头，尤其是在星巴克人群爆满的情况下。许佳琪现在的心情就是后悔，非常后悔。你说好好的在微信上说不好嘛？非得在这种地点聊这种事，她就算丢的了这张脸也害怕旁边那位领着孙子喝星冰乐的奶奶听见她俩的虎狼之词吓到晕过去啊！  
“包包不错，蛮好看的。”许佳琪若无其事地开了口。  
哦老天，这是什么死亡开头。  
“呃…谢谢夸奖，其实里面大部分东西还是因为你介绍了才买的。”  
许佳琪这才意识到这个鼓鼓囊囊的包里都装了些什么，瞬间面红耳赤只想抽自己一巴掌。对面的人此时有些好笑地看着自己，这让许佳琪觉得更丢脸了些。不行，必须要扳回一局。  
“咳……你第一次诶，技术行嘛，连买东西都要从我这吸取建议，别待会虚了多尴尬。”  
吴哲晗看着对面的七女士满脸通红却要故作淡定的张牙舞爪一下的小奶狐狸样子，不仅完全不恼，甚至还被狠狠戳了下萌点。  
“待会再看看求饶的是谁吧。”

〈8〉  
确定好了红黄安全词，权利交换，游戏便正式开始。  
吴哲晗带上眼镜，正式进入状态。许佳琪这才看到五小姐真正作为一个dom的样子。  
没有任何言语，甚至没有让她下跪，吴哲晗只是给她戴上了一个黑丝带蒙住了她的眼睛。吩咐她跟我来，然后搭住她的手向前走。  
许佳琪不知道这是要干嘛，她只是很害怕。  
许佳琪很怕黑，这源于学生时代的梦魇。  
那是个深夜，是夏天。空气潮湿带着点霉味。她独自一人在外求学，为了早点回寝，她选择钻进了那个车库。  
老车库的灯坏了，视野所及什么也看不见。她一步一步的踏在地上，像是踏在了虚空。她渐渐加快步伐，只想逃出这个黑洞。但没有出口，没有光，她几乎就要遗失了方向，她甚至不知道该往哪里走。  
偏偏就在这时，那个醉酒的流浪汉横在了她眼前。  
流浪汉的视线比她更适应黑暗，她没有办法反抗，没有办法逃，喊出的音节也不被任何人听见。  
还好最后的时候她摸到了那个空啤酒瓶，抡到了男人的后颈。男人闷哼一声便倒在她身上没了声音。  
衣衫不整的女孩用尽了力气将自己的身子抽出，一边无声地哭，一边找着方向。  
她只记得回到寝室的瞬间，五个同伴打开门，茫然无措地看着浑身脏兮兮的她号啕大哭。  
她没跟任何人说过这事，只是后来晚上甚至不敢一个人去洗手间。

〈9〉  
一步、两步、三步。  
每一步都是黑暗的。许佳琪抖了起来。  
四步、五步。  
许佳琪摇头不想向前。  
七步、八步、九步。  
原本被搭住的手蓦然一紧，吴哲晗皱皱眉头，冷了声线。  
“我有说让你抓？”  
被蒙住眼睛的女孩浑身一抖，下意识地松手又赶紧搭住。  
吴哲晗没吭声，只是继续向前。  
十步、十一步、十二步、十三步。  
许佳琪眼前又闪烁出那个脏兮兮的酒鬼——只是个大概的轮廓，她甚至没看清他的脸。  
十四步。  
不。她祈祷着。求你了，别过来。  
十五步。  
再往前一步，便是万劫不复。  
吴哲晗迈出了第十六步。  
许佳琪没再走，她只是抬头看向感知吴哲晗在的方向，她看不到吴哲晗，她也知道吴哲晗看不到她的眼睛。但她还是希冀着吴哲晗能感受到她的恳求——没有得到dom允许或发问的情况下，sub没有资格说话。  
一阵寂静后，她只听到了那人冰冷的声音命令道：  
“走。”  
她没有捕捉到哪怕一丝丝的温柔，这或许才是许佳琪崩溃的来源。  
许佳琪再也受不了的流出泪来，抓住吴哲晗的手蹲在地上：  
“哈士奇。”  
她念了黄色安全词。

〈10〉  
她好喜欢那只哈士奇啊。  
那只蠢乎乎的，连自己买的跳蛋开关都不会开的哈士奇。  
那只被怼无数次也只是回个憨憨笑的emoji，从来不会跟她生气的哈士奇。  
那只自己的城市降温了，会提醒她添加衣物的哈士奇。  
那只，自己在她面前，可以恃宠而骄的哈士奇。  
可哈士奇现在是Mrs.Five，是五小姐，是自己的dom。  
五小姐不会让她恃宠而骄。  
吴哲晗似乎静止了两秒，并未给她摘下丝巾，只是也蹲下了身子。  
“黄色安全词？”  
没有回答。  
“你现在应该叫我什么？”  
声线柔软了些，不似之前那般冷冽，许佳琪呜咽了一声，终于吐出那两个字：“主人。”  
“所以我不会伤害你，懂吗。”吴哲晗顿了顿，继续说道：“你只需要记住，我永远不会伤害你，也永远不会允许别人伤害你，这就够了，宝贝儿。”  
最后两个字落下的瞬间，许佳琪哭的更凶了。  
“你得学着把一切交给我，并享受这个过程。除了我的指令，一切你都不需要考虑，你只需要照做。”  
吴哲晗掏出一包纸让她处理一下，等她平复了些许后宣布：“那我们继续。”  
“伸手，搭在我手上，跟我走。”

〈11〉  
许佳琪缓缓地迈开步伐。  
说不害怕是假的，“我不会伤害你”这几个字成了最后的稻草。她只能一直默念这几个字，把所有的注意力集中在搭住的那只手上。  
然后迈开腿向前。  
就这样，一步一步的向前走着，不去想黑暗，不去想过往，只是感知指尖的温度，跟着那个人走。她会带自己避开所有可能绊倒的东西，遇到拐角还会贴心地放慢脚步，一点点地引导。随着路程的增加，恐惧逐渐消退，慢慢的甚至被替代成了一种安全感与满足感，还有归属感。  
你什么也不用考虑，不用考虑过去，不用考虑未来。所有正在面临的和曾经经历的都可以视为不存在。你甚至可以闭上眼睛前行，因为有人替你绕开所有障碍。  
你的世界里只有那只手和手的主人，这就是你的世界。  
许佳琪的步伐越来越轻快。她终于明白了DS关系的真正魅力。  
许佳琪就算混圈再久也是第一次上路，还从来没有过真正融入进sub这一角色。在这一点上，吴哲晗看的比她要通透。所以吴哲晗所做的一切就是为了尽量温和的让她适应，让她找到那份心情，从而让她们的DS关系真正建立。  
谢谢你，吴哲晗。

〈12〉  
“所以前天晚上我其实根本没怎么碰你吧。”  
此刻的吴哲晗正委委屈屈地摆上她的赔礼——亲自下厨做的一顿晚饭。她只是没控制住担心地问了许佳琪一句伤口怎么样了，就被那人痛诉了一番多么多么疼、手法有多差，并讹了她一顿饭。  
“你还说！你还说没怎么碰我！领我走完之后你还蒙着我眼睛就让我脱衣服你还对我——”许佳琪佯装凶狠地顿住，“诶呀我都不好意思说…你是不是吃干抹净你就不管了！啊——你个禽兽！”  
眼见着小祖宗鼻子一皱就要闹，吴哲晗缩了缩脖子辩解道：“那本来就是惩罚啊…你自己先违规的。”  
可我都喊安全词了耶！许佳琪瘪嘴。  
“但你喊安全词之前就已经不走了还蹲下了啊，”吴哲晗挠了挠后颈，觉得自己没错。这是叫立威吧…“再说，我哪有不管你…”  
我不管你就是禽兽。许佳琪开始撒泼。  
吴哲晗软了语气：“那你，你到底要怎么样。你看我饭也做了人也哄了，那天晚上我哄了你半个小时吧，第二天起床我嗓子都痛诶。”  
“我就一个条件，”许佳琪收了无赖样，认认真真看吴哲晗，“我不跟你玩7x24h。”  
7x24小时，一种每时每刻都为主奴关系的玩法。许佳琪本来是不担心这个的，但谁知道和自家dom住到了同一个屋檐下。看见吴哲晗的一瞬间，她慌的不是别的，就是这一层。  
像她这种奉行跪下叫主人起来当朋友原则的人，要真被迫搞起7x24h，那得是多悲惨的生活啊。  
“噗嗤，”没想到吴哲晗笑了起来，“我说你担心啥呢，你放心我没那么大需求，你想玩我也不会同意。再说你就算不说我也知道你受不了那种。”  
许佳琪这才算吃到定心丸，她犹豫了一下还是说道：“还有个事情就是，咱俩现在是室友了，也不全是圈里关系。诶呀就是吧，不知道大名是不是会不太方便。我怕房东之类人的万一，呃，有什么事宜呢，就，不太…你怎么又这么看我！”  
吴哲晗强憋着笑，看着支支吾吾一个人憋小作文的狐狸小姐渐渐又染上了层粉色，心情颇为愉悦。“她也太可爱了”这个念头自然而然的冒了出来。吴哲晗任由心中的雀跃往外跳，把嘴角咧到耳边，隔着饭桌伸出手：  
“很高兴认识你，我叫吴哲晗，哲学的哲，日含晗。可以称呼我为五折。”  
“许佳琪，”许佳琪翻了个白眼，伸手把吴哲晗的手放平，在其掌心写了起来，“这个佳…这个琪…可以叫我kiki。”特意写的慢点儿，并加了个小心心后，许佳琪伸出小拇指勾住吴哲晗：“同样，很高兴认识你。”嗯还要再加个wink。  
大个子的神色一僵，明显不自然了起来。  
“呃我好像在厨房落了点东西。”  
吴哲晗慌忙抽回手落荒而逃——掌心麻酥酥的，带着心跳好像也有点不正常。  
呵，谁让你总笑话我。打完一场漂亮的反击战，许佳琪终于心满意足的喝起汤。  
吴哲晗，名字也蛮好听的。

〈13〉  
“你这样的性格，怎么会是个dom啊。”  
这是许佳琪一丝不挂地跪在调教室的地板上，仰头用鼻孔对着吴哲晗说出的话。  
“你这样的性格，不也是个sub？”吴哲晗并未正面回答这个问题，也没因为许佳琪这句以下犯上的话怒火冲天。她只是把麻绳摆弄了一下，琢磨着这次就绑个桃缚加跳蛋，保证许佳琪爽到刻骨铭心。  
此时，门前的柳掉下了最后一片叶，热恋中的男孩把女孩的手揣进衣兜，怕冷的老人家早早地套上了羽绒服。浙江初雪仍未落，伊人相识已一年。

〈14〉  
半年的同居生活就在平平淡淡又不失温暖的年轮中轧过。  
许佳琪是一家企业的小职员，作息时间和大多社畜一样，朝九晚五周末双休。  
而吴哲晗则不规律了很多，忙的时候朝五晚九都打不住，不忙的时候一天一天宅在屋里也没人管。  
许佳琪并不知道，吴哲晗第一次深夜回到公寓时，对着客厅留下的小灯与摆在旁边的粥，还有写着“热热喝掉，对胃好”的纸条，蓦然红了眼眶。  
许佳琪只是发现，吴摄影师还挺爱做饭。只要是吴哲晗在公寓的工作日，她就会起个大早在厨房忙活，而且每次都会做多一份早饭。不出意外的话，晚上还会煲上一煲超大份的汤，然后告诉许佳琪，她一个人喝不了。  
于是这一份份粥与灯光，一个个汤煲与早安，让两个身在异乡的人突然产生了“家”的实感。

如果说有人牵挂的地方便是家的话，那么我想，这里便可以称作是家了吧。——许佳琪日记

〈15〉  
俩人的游戏时间很规律，每周一次，定在周六。从上午七点到第二天上午七点，在没有特殊的情况下，这就是她们释放生活压力的时间。  
第一周吴哲晗还很惊讶于许佳琪乖巧小奴隶的样子，然而几周之后，随着DS关系下相处时间的增加，许佳琪的本性果然开始回归。撒撒娇耍赖倒还行，吴哲晗就装看不懂听不到，实在不行嘴上嫌弃两句，许佳琪便也自讨无趣。但是，谁能告诉她许佳琪总是上手的毛病是哪来的？哪个dom能忍受被一个抱在怀里的sub突然袭击大腿内侧，头还时不时蹭蹭你的胸，再摸一把腰上的软肉呢？  
在无数次无用的惩罚后，吴哲晗很是头疼。这头疼不单单来源于对不能控制sub的恼火感，更是因为某些无法言说的情愫。  
许佳琪并不恋痛，吴哲晗是知道的。那天吴哲晗恼了，只想让许佳琪记住，没控制住力度，直罚到许佳琪喊了“海洋球”。那个得益于处在DS关系下而一同入睡的夜晚，许佳琪捏着吴哲晗衣角，带着满身的伤在睡梦里嚷嚷疼。吴哲晗几乎一夜没睡，紧紧抱着许佳琪，心里除了歉疚就是揪心的疼痛。她又何尝忍心让板子落下？但那一瞬的怒火让她的思维直直的变成了“这不就是你想要的吗？”  
身为dom的心痛感是怎么回事，她又为什么非要惹恼自己。  
吴哲晗睁眼盯着天花板想了一晚上，还是没想通。

〈16〉  
“黄色安全词是哈士奇的原因我大概知道，那海洋球又是啥啊？”  
直到又一个吴哲晗煲汤的夜晚，她才误打误撞地些许明白了第二个问题的答案。  
“嗯…怎么突然想起来问这个？”许佳琪优雅地喝了口汤，今天的黄豆猪手煲也是如此的美味。  
“红色安全词是海洋球不奇怪嘛…”吴哲晗的眼神异常幽怨，“你当时喊这词儿的时候，我第一时间没反应过来，还以为把你打傻了。”  
许佳琪听了，有点儿恼火：“吴哲晗你都不好好记安全词嘛？”然而看到吴哲晗不说话，缩缩脖子露出白牙“嘿嘿”傻笑的模样，也心知她在逗自己，就没跟她计较，继续边喝汤边随意说道：“你知道海洋球池吧？就是小时候淘气堡里常有的那东西，通常是一个挺高的滑梯接下来、接到那里。然后小孩子从顶上滑下来就会“哗”的一下子埋进去。我小时候特别爱玩那个。”  
“只是别的小朋友都是在享受滑梯，只有我是特别喜欢被它埋着，动也不能动，整个身体被压住，就有种莫名的踏实感。可能因为我知道虽然它束缚着我，但它是为了保护我而存在的。而且，不管我怎么折腾，翻滚，它还是会紧紧包住我，从不放弃。”  
“但是躺在那里就会很容易被踩到，所以也没怎么这么玩过。我童年最大的梦想就是找一个没人的海洋球池埋上一整天！哈哈，现在想想就还觉得蛮好笑的。”  
许佳琪瞥了一眼吴哲晗，那人果然没笑，沉默地望着自己，不知道在想什么。

〈17〉  
疼痛的确很烦，但它带来了安全感。  
可我明明只想给你安全感。  
吴哲晗再没真的动过手，除了某些小调情。毕竟，也算半个绳艺师的她有各种各样的办法制造“惩罚”。再者，比起许佳琪疼出的叫喊，她还是更爱听许佳琪达到顶峰时抑制不住的呻吟。

〈18〉  
许佳琪有时候也在想，她们到底算哪种朋友。  
每周一天，尽情的做爱，做各种各样的爱，放下所有的尊严、躯壳，只是放纵自己，然后相拥在床上一同入眠。  
第二天捡起所有的距离，当一对普通的室友，只是柴米油盐酱醋茶之间带着的温暖，实在是很难让人不想到“伴侣”。  
有时，两人眼里盛满的爱意明明就要溢出来了，可是却又总是只任由其溢出去。  
她们像极了情侣，只是不能说爱意。  
许佳琪觉得，她们都是十足的胆小鬼。  
可她还是怕，怕只有她一人是胆小鬼。

〈19〉  
就算再也听不到噼里啪啦的鞭炮炸响，春晚也避免不了青黄不接无人问津的尴尬，假还是要放的，游子也还是要回到故乡。  
吴哲晗说她不回乡，许佳琪却是想留下也没有办法。于是两个人迎来暂时的分别。  
那一场年后，许佳琪匆匆忙忙赶回公寓，进屋就看见吴哲晗抱着两只不知道从哪里搞来的小猫挠下巴。  
冬日里并不灿烂的阳光撒在她的脸上，那人穿着老头背心大裤衩，却仍挡不住扑面而来的温柔少年气。她起身，把小猫往许佳琪怀里一塞，结结实实地给了她一个拥抱。  
“新年快乐。”她说。  
许佳琪从此不再纠结于这个问题。  
两个人、两只猫，一个家。她觉得就这么一辈子下去也挺好。她以为能这么一辈子下去。

〈20〉  
“吴哲晗。”  
其实这天吴哲晗早早便感知出了许佳琪的异样，但她没有去问。如果许佳琪不想说，问也没有意义。她只是努力把晚餐做的丰盛了些，想用食物抚慰她的心情。  
两只小猫已经在家养了快一年，双双发福变胖，此时一只懒懒地趴在许佳琪脚上，另一只窝在墙角吃猫粮。  
“你之前找我拍的那套绳艺图……被经纪公司的人看见了。他们邀我去广东，说要签我当模特，是正经模特。”  
“只要你说一句不想我走，我就留下。”  
她死死地盯着吴哲晗，那人低头不肯看她。猫抬头看了两人一眼，摇摇头跑掉了。她等了几秒，于是那人抬起头，朝她露出极为熟悉的笑容摇头，眼底却噙满了泪花。  
“你特别喜欢海洋球对吧？可你最终还是长成了大人，海洋球池再也容不下你。”  
“你还记得你之前问过我这种性格，怎么会是dom吗？”  
“其实我小时候根本不是这种性格。”  
从小，吴哲晗就是亲朋邻里眼中典型的“别人家的孩子”。家中有钱，学习又好，体育好，人生得还俊俏，性子尽管是直了些，但还算是热情开朗。  
“那时候我天不怕地不怕的，觉得自己这么聪明又赢在起跑线上，只要努力，将来肯定是风生水起。”  
结果吴哲晗高考那年，家里的公司被查出财务漏洞，母亲家财散尽也没能捞出狱中的父亲。吴哲晗高考失利落榜，没能考上理想的大学。  
但是，对于当年的吴哲晗来说，最可怕的还是低谷时来自他人的嘲讽。当年把你捧上天的是那帮人，如今你在地狱，将你踩的更低的也是那帮人。  
“那时我就在想，为什么啊，为什么一夜之间，世界全变了啊？为什么我们做足了努力，还是什么也改变不了啊？”  
“后来我读了一本有关量子物理的书才明白，世界的本质是混沌，生命的意义就是不可控。从来没有真正可以通过人的努力预测或控制的事情。BDSM是成年人的乌托邦，它让我们可以暂时性的沉溺于一个绝对控制和绝对服从的美梦之中。我想这才是我成为dom的本质原因。可是啊，再长的梦也终究是梦，就算不醒，也终非现实。现在，我该记起这只是场梦了。”  
“去飞吧，许佳琪。”  
多年以后，许佳琪才知道，当时吴哲晗联系了多少家经纪公司投简历，并且在成功后千求万求人家不要把真相告诉自己。而这一切只因为当初跟她提过的一句，当年在外求学是学的形体。  
为了许佳琪的梦，吴哲晗甘愿让她的美梦惊醒。

〈21〉  
临行前的一天，许佳琪拽着吴哲晗说想要一场刻骨铭心的经历做纪念。  
于是吴哲晗满口答应着开始收拾小道具。  
“不是这个刻骨铭心啦！”许佳琪飞红了脸，拽着吴哲晗出了门。  
她们俩去了电影院，去了西餐厅，去了一切情侣该去的地方，最后坐着高铁去了迪士尼。  
吴哲晗站在迪士尼的夜空下，旁边就是许佳琪。她突然觉得这一切有点不真实。她们就这么猝不及防又充满戏剧性的相聚，现在、最后一个夜晚，她们居然在迪士尼看焰火。而明天的这个时候，许佳琪的飞机已然降临广东，她们再次远隔千里。  
她也曾想过关于她们的关系。她觉得这就像是薛定谔的猫，死的活的五五开，这是她没有信心承担的几率，所以干脆不看。不观察，猫就不会死。  
尽管也不会活。  
烟火表演终于开始，吴哲晗没带相机，就只是抬头专心看花火。  
“你知道关于迪士尼烟火的那个传说吗？”她听见许佳琪这样问道。  
吴哲晗知道，她当然知道。可那个传说关于的是爱情，她们又是什么呢？  
她仔仔细细的想了这一天，想许佳琪在电影院靠在她肩膀上握住她的手，想许佳琪在烛光里把切好的牛排喂到她口中，想许佳琪在满天的烟火下问她，喂，你知不知道那个传说啊。  
吴哲晗，你到底知不知道啊。  
吴哲晗突然想通了，她将许佳琪的身子正过来，同周围所有情侣一样，低头吻了下去。  
薛定谔的猫呐，不观测就没有意义。

〈22〉  
许佳琪坐在飞机上，手里拿着吴哲晗临走时塞给她的小盒。  
那人神秘兮兮的，说什么也一定要让她等上了飞机再看。  
打开盒子一看，什么东西嘛…一个小巧的狐狸形状的震动玩具，旁边还附了张纸条写着“孤单了不许找别人！”  
还有一个“盒中盒”上着锁，那人写了下次再见时她再亲手把钥匙给自己。  
她又想起，在那个缠绵的吻后那人对她说，让她等等自己。  
“最多半年，等我把这边杂志社的人情还完，你去哪我去哪儿。”  
“啊？你疯啦？”  
“我没疯。反正技术在这，哪都有人要，当个自由摄影师也不愁没饭吃。再不济，我吃大模特的软饭呗～”大个子眨巴眨巴眼睛咧嘴笑，和第一次相见时一模一样。

〈23〉  
许佳琪猜那个盒子应该是婚戒盒一类的，本只想拿起来晃荡晃荡听听声，没想到盒子底下还藏了张卡片。卡片上字迹清秀地写了一行类似摘抄的话：

你知道，这世界本就是欠缺激情与逻辑的，我们才不甘心平淡，所以我们发疯的姿态才会那么好看。爱你的时候，错的也是对的。爱你的时候，只有我愿意，没有不可以。

end.


End file.
